Henry Hart (Kid Danger)
Henry Hart, also known as the superhero sidekick Kid Danger, is the main character in Henry Danger. Henry Hart fights crime in his hometown, Swellview, under the alias Kid Danger. He's an average kid, with two best friends and a secret after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). He promised Captain Man not to tell anyone that he is Kid Danger. Thanks to his skills and super cool gadgets, Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions. He is portrayed by Jace Norman. Personality At times, he can be superficial. He is also a charmer with infectious enthusiasm. He is outgoing, yet somewhat awkward. He is cheesy, but in a fun and infectious way. He is very expressive, and has a hard time hiding his true emotions. He always sticks up for himself. He is courageous, has a sharp-eye, has good instincts, and is a quick thinker. He likes to look neat, and he is aware that he is attractive. He has become more responsible, mature and thoughtful throughout the series. Abilities *'Puerto Rican History:' Because of the data transfer in Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, Henry now knows all the history of Puerto Rico. Equipment Current Equipment * Bubble Gum: A special gum that lets Henry change into his Kid Danger costume. *'Whiz-Watch:' A multi-functional watch that replaces his Wiz-Band **'Hologram Communicator:' A communications application that lets Captain Man call for him. **'Laser:' It can fire a laser that can cut things. It can also stun people or kill them. *'Utility Belt:' In his Kid Danger costume, he can hold multiple items and gadgets in it like his phone. Also, tapping the buckle causes his tube to go down. Former Equipment *'Whiz-Band': An electronic arm band that beeps and flashes when Captain Man need Henry's assistance. It self-destructed when it was replaced by the Wiz-Watch. Relationships With Other Characters Ray Manchester Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. As far as Henry is concerned, this is a dream come true. They get along great. It shows that Ray really cares about Henry. For example in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and injured him and Captain Man was really mad. Also in the the same episode, he says that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are examples in other episodes like in Henry The Man-Beast he was happy for Henry when Henry got a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he went to Henry's basketball game. He's even been to his house three times and has helped him with life situations at school and some other situations outside of school. He clearly worries and shows concern for Henry when he is unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. Charlotte She and Henry have been best friends for a long time, and therefore she is close enough to him to tell it like it is. In "The Secret Gets Out," Charlotte figures out Henry's secret which nearly cost him his job. She was able to redeem herself to Henry by tipping him off about the Phone Shark's whereabouts which led to the Phone Shark's capture. He cares about Charlotte, and Charlotte cares about him. In The Bucket Trap, Henry and Charlotte pretend to go out. Piper Hart Piper is Henry's little sister. They are not the closest siblings by any means, but they have their moments. In Spoiler Alert, Henry told Piper that he heard a rumor that Captain Man was going to be at the Monoplex and asked Charlotte to take her there. Also in Spoiler Alert, she reveals that she thinks Kid Danger (Henry) is hot, so she has a crush on her own brother. and Henry is discovered by Charlotte when she figures out Henry is Kid Danger. Jake Hart Jake is Henry's father. Siren Hart Siren is Henry's mother. Jasper Dunlop Jasper is one of Henry's best friends. They've been great friends for many years and he tries to help Jasper out. In The Bucket Trap, Henry wants to tell Jasper his secret. Trivia *His ringtone is a reference to the movie Earth to Echo when Echo repeats Alex's ringtone *On his night to cook for the family, he makes chili balls. *Henry likes dill fingers, but hates pickles. Gallery Videos References Category:Boys Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male